Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Brudnopis
Grizelda das Klæder - córka Cesarza z baśni Hansa Ch. Andersena pt. "Nowe szaty cesarza". W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów. Uczęszcza do Ever After High. Pochodzi z Danii. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Gisellę. Osobowość Grizelda jest samolubna i zakochana w sobie. Kocha być w centrum uwagi. Lubi się chwalić i przechwalać poprzez wychwalanie swoich zalet, których, prawdę mówiąc, ma niewiele. Uważa, że jest wyjątkowa i powinna być traktowana w specjalny sposbób. W stosunku do rówieśników jest chłodna i okrutna (w stosunku do innych osób też się tak zachowuje). Jest bardzo niecierpliwa co świadczy o tym jaka jest rozpuszczona. Grizelda jest głośną i wyzywającą osobą. Nie ma w niej ani krzty szacunku czy poczucia winy. Według niej - jest najlepszą osobą jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po ziemi i wszyscy z Baśnioceum Ever After High powinni czuć się zaszczyceni, że zechciała uczęszczać do tej szkoły. Jest wulgarna i zapatrzona w siebie. Uważa, że jest najlepsza i najpiękniejsza. Jest wybuchowa niczym wulkan. Bardzo łatwo ją rozgniewać. Cyniczna - kieruje się swoimi własnymi zasadami. Lubi oczerniać swoich równieśników (i nie tylko rówieśników). Nie jest osobą prawdomówną - bardzo często kłamie, aby tylko lepiej wyglądać w oczach szkolnej społecznosći i "wybielić się" z zarzutów i swoich grzechów. Lubi się wyręczać innymi, nie lubi się męczyć. Często ląduje u Baby Yagi za zastraszanie uczniów, kończy się na tym, że Baba Yaga także jest zastraszana. Jest arogancka i bezczelna. Chamska, chciwa i chytra. Ma ogromny tupet. Ma ogromne ego, które zalicza się do licznych wad tej dziewczyny. Większość osób się jej boi, lecz w odróżnieniu do takiej Raven Queen cieszy się, że uczniowie czują przed nią respekt. Ma bardzo duże mniemanie o sobie. Nie jest osobą miłą i nie można o niej tego powiedzieć, lecz przez zastraszaszanie i kłamstwa uczniowe boją jej się to powiedzieć prosto w twarz, no cóż, nie dziwię im się~ Podsumowując: Grizelda jest zbudowana z samych negatywnych cech. Pewnie nigdy się nie zmieni, lecz robi postępy w dobrym zachowaniu i etykiecie, ta jasne, już w to wierzę. Bajka 'Nowe szaty ceasrza' leftDawno, dawno temu, w odległym państwie, żył sobie cesarz, dla którego nic nie było tak ważne jak nowe szaty. Za jego kosztowne ubrania można by było uzbroić całą armię i nakarmić wszystkich głodujących w państwie ludzi. Pewnego dnia, do miasta przybyło dwoje oszustów, którzy podali się za mistrzów tkactwa. Zaklinali, że potrafią uszyć szaty o niezwykłych barwach, wzorach i o wspaniałej właściwości. A mianowicie, te szaty mogli zobaczyć tylko ludzie mądrzy, a głupi nie będą widzieć nic, w ich oczach cesarz będzie nagi, do czasu... Cesarz zgodził się na uszycie tych "wspaniałych" szat. Oszuści zażądali "drobnej" zapłaty, która w istocie była furą pieniędzy, złota i drogich tkanin. Pewnego dnia, cesarz poprosił ministrów, aby zobaczyli jak idą prace nad nowymi, królewskimi szatami. Oczywiście w miejscu szat nic nie było, świeciło tam pustkami, ale ministrowie byli na tyle (nie)mądrzy, że zamiast mówić prawdę, skłamali aby nie zranić cesarza. Wkrótce już całe miasto słyszało o pięknej tkaninie. Pewnego dnia cesarz zechciał sam zobaczyć owe "cudowne szaty". Podczas audiencji, cesarza ogarnęło ogromne zdziwienie gdy nic nie zobaczył, tak jak ministrowie, lecz robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Zgodził się także pokazać w nowym stroju na najbliższej, państwowej uroczystości. Na zajutrz, poprosili cesarza aby odział się w swoje nowe szaty. Wszystkim ministrom "ogromnie się podobało". A gdy cesarz razem ze swoim orszakiem ruszył do miasta, wszystko miało się już wyjaśnić. - Zobaczcie, on jest nagi! - krzyknęło w tłumie dziecko. - On jest nagi! - powtórzył za dzieckiem ojciec. Potem już cały lud zaczął krzyczeć, a cesarz poczuł się fatalnie, lecz nie zwarzając na to, ponownie zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry i zaczął dumnie kroczyć w swoich niewidzialnych szatach, za nim kroczyli dworzanie, którzy trzymali płaszcz, którego nie było. Miejsce pochodzenia Wygląd Grizelda nie jest osobą... ładną... Jej włosy są rude i postrzępione, lecz zakrywa je obszernymi perukami. Najczęściej te peruki są białe. Oczy dziewczyny są brązowe. Usta Grizeldy zawsze są pomalowane ciemną, bordową szminką. W kąciku ust i pod lewym okiem, znajdują się dwa, duże pieprzyki. Cera dziewczyny jest lekko różowa. Geizelda jest typową modnisią. Chodzi w bardzo wyszukanych ubraniach, które zazwyczaj okazują się wielkim niewypałęm... Zazwyczaj chodzi w granatowym płaszczu z białym futrem i złotymi, falbaniastymi mankietami, w białej, wzorzastej sukience, która popada na końcu w granat. Na sukienkę zakłada dwie bluzki. Jedną białą, jedną różową. Pasek jest złoty z kokardą w tym samym kolorze z diamencikiem pośrodku i trzema sznurami pereł przeplecionymi przez pasek. Chodzi w pięknych, drogocennych butach ze złotej skóry z kokardą w tym samym kolorze i czerwonym kamieniem. Kolczyki to oszlifowane diamenty z kokardkami, a naszyjnik to perły z takim samym kryształem jak przy kolczykach. Pod szyją ma zawiązaną złotą kokardę z zielonymi, żółtymi i złotymi falbanami. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się czerwono - złota korona z perłami i złotym, małym krzyżykiem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzice Grizeldy szczerze się jej boją... Ojciec dziewczyny lubi chodzić bez ubrania, a gdy położy choć jeden łokieć na stole to Grizelda zaraz podnosi lament, wrzeszczy na rodziców i trzaska drzwiami. Matka uważa, że jest tylko jedną ze sprzątaczek, która po prostu sie zgubiła w ogromnym pałacu. Ojciec dziewczyny nie raz i nie dwa popłakał się z powodu swojej córki. Są zrozpaczeni, że do tego stopnia rozpuścili swoją córkę i uważają, że to ona wychowuje ich, a nie na odwrót. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Pomimo to, że ta obrzydliwie bogata (i obrzydliwie rozpuszczona) dziewczyna przyciąga adoratotorów niczym magnes, to uważa, że nikt nie jest na tak wysokim poziomie jak ona, aby się z nią związać. 'Zwierzak' Domowym pupilkiem Grizeldy jest pudel duży o imieniu Jupiter. Grizelda wiąże swojej pupilce kokardy gdziekolwiek się da, stroi ją i upiększa, żeby "była najbardziej podobna do swojej Wielkiej Pani". Imię pupilki jest nawiązane do pasji Grizeldy - astronomii. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka Szlachetna - Relacje z innymi uczniami Po czym ją rozpoznać Ciekawostki *Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Gisellę. * Dziewczyna pasjonuje się astronomią, ma kolekcję teleskopów i nawet własną gwiazdę! (oczywiście nazwana jest imieniem dziewczyny) * Jest uczulona na kurz. * Swój strój zmienia dokładnie co godzinę. * W Pałacu Dziedzictwa otrzymała od ojca przepiękną, magiczną pelerynę, która zmienia się zależnie od punktu widzenia. * Lubi się przebierać. * Każe na siebie mówić "Wielka i Wszechpotężna Pani Wszechświata". * Jest spod znaku Byka. * Ma mnóstwo sługusów, którzy są na jej skinienie i noszą ją w lektyce. Stroje 'Basic' *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' niedługo *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' -